Light Turned Dark by Hurt
by Reincarnations
Summary: Their hurting will be mended, when you return to end it. 'Who's there' There's a road for the taking, if you end our world's aching. 'Our world? Has your home been taken over by the darkness? I can save it.' There are more hurts than the ones you have undone.
1. Chapter 1

_**The story has been edited. The story has lengthen and has far more detail. The story will have three chapters but I don't know when I can get to the other two since I'm now working on three stories.**_

 _ **There are a couple references to the other games, one of them is a little bit incorrect but I did it on purpose. Just a heads up!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

 **Their hurting will be mended, when you return to end it.**

 _'Who's there?!'_

 **There's a road for the taking, if you end our world's aching.**

 _'Our world? Has your home been taken over by the darkness? I can save it.'_

 **There are more hurts than the ones you have undone.**

 _'More hurts? You mean there are more people in trouble? I may not be a master, but I can still help with my keyblade. Please, tell me what to do.'_

 **Undo the hurt to unbar the way.**

 _'Thanks for the help. Unbar the way. . . so once I fix this "hurt" all of the worlds will be connected, right?'_

 **There are many worlds. The light is their hearts, and it shines down like a million lanterns.**

 _'That sounds oddly familiar. Wait! You're-'_

 **I have had many names; there are only two I am proud of and one I still use. I have the light and darkness to my disposal, yet they both reject me.**

 _'...You're hurting too, aren't you?'_

 **That is correct. You see, I am-**

"Sora!"

The teen jumped in fright from getting woken up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he said, almost bitterly, "Give me a break! I was only taking a nap."

His two friends, who have fought along side him, stepped away due to his outburst. "What's wrong with you?" Donald questioned hatefully. "Why are you acting so rude?"

Sora sighed, letting his anger fade as he answered, "Nothing. You just woke me from a conversation I needed to hear the end of."

"What-"

"So what did you want me for?"

The group looked at each other, wondering if they should go with the change in conversation. A moment later Goofy said, "Well the King told us Riku and Kairi were back from their special trip requested by Yen Sid. He wants us to see what they found."

Sora stood with reluctance. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Sora stared at the woman wide eyed. He remembered her from when he was about five years old. She had never been on the island before, which was why he didn't recognize her at the time. Not wanting the others to know he remembered her, he said, "Sorry, but who are you?"

The bluenette shook her head, like she was getting rid of a bad idea. She smiled before introducing herself, "I'm Aqua. We met on the island a few years ago. Don't you remember?"

"I think I'd remember someone with ugly blue hair like yours." He slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "That is no way to speak to her! She has been in the Dark Realm for over thirteen years! She has lost her master and both of her friends-"

"Stop," Aqua commanded which silenced the newly made master. "It's alright." She strolled over to where she was standing in front of the 'boy' that insulted her. "I was told you had one of the purists heart, not one bad bone in your body. You would do anything for your friends."

"They are my power!"

Aqua smiled because the comment reminded her of her old friend. Her smile drifted away as she remarked, "I believe you and I believe them, but something doesn't add up."

"Which is what?"

"A third of your heart is full of darkness," she informed, ignoring the gasps from the bystanders. "This darkness is very familiar to me because I've fought against it several times, and once along side King Mickey, though I'm sure he has forgotten what it felt like after all these years. I didn't because, to me, only a month has passed. And the person who wielded this darkness used the same phrase 'ugly blue hair'."

Sora stayed silent, fearing that he would say something to make the situation worse. Aqua noticed this so she decided to call the darkness out. "Isn't that right, Vanitas?"

A wicked smirk that shouldn't belong on Sora's face formed. Darkness enveloped his body as he said, sounding possessed, "You just had to kill the fun, Aqua." The darkness disappeared and Sora didn't look like himself anymore. Instead of his goofy hair being brown, it was now dark black. His eyes changed as well. The friendly bright blue eyes morphed into vicious golden-yellow eyes. Over Sora's outfit was the Organization's infamous black coat.

Everyone in the room, that had a weapon, summoned it out as a safety precaution. The smirk on "Sora's" face grew. "Now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Stop it, Vanitas!" Aqua ordered, as she pointed her master's keyblade at him. "Give him back control of his body."

"Why should I?" The accused teenager interrogated.

"Not even you are cruel enough to take control of someone who is unwilling."

Vanitas laughed, which sound remarkably and creepily like Sora's. They tightened their grip on their weapons as he regained his composure. Finally he said, "It's not unwilling if they give you permission."

"Sora wouldn't-"

"Yes he would," Vanitas interrupted Kairi, "because he did. He knew what would happen if he let me do so. His kindness brought this upon himself."

"Brought what?" Riku questioned.

"You'll find or sooner or later." Vanitas reassured, purposely not answering him. "Now if you will excuse me, my master needs me." He summoned a dark portal behind himself. He gave a mocking bow as he walked backwards into the portal. Aqua summoned an enormous ball of fire and threw it at the retreating figure. She was one second too late as the portal disappeared before the magic could touch it.

* * *

"So they know of your presence."

"I created an exasperated scene for them." Vanitas agreed as he and the person he was with walked through halls of the castle which was located in The World That Never Was. "I made it look like I wasn't on their side. I'm sure if we encounter them, they won't say a word about me 'taking over' Sora's body, _Lord_ Xemnas."

The Superior sighed at the way he was addressed. "Please, do not call me that. I hate the title given to me. What will you do for the time being?"

"I'll probably stay in this world for a while," he answered offhandedly as he unconsciously put his hands on the back of his neck, getting into a pose that Sora usually gets into. "I told them 'my master needs me'. I bet they assumed it was Xehanort."

"I would too, if I was them." Xemnas agreed as they rounded a corner, coming close to their destination. "You know I didn't pass my test."

"It shouldn't matter that you used darkness though," Vanitas argued as he caught sight of the door they needed to go through. "Your teacher believed in the light too much."

The leader of the Organization sighed as they stopped at the door. "For once I agree with you." With a flick of his hand, the lock door swung open.

The two waltzed into the room, the younger being more cautious than the other. With each step they took, the lights over-head came on. After a moment or two they reached the other side of the room. There was a small bed, with no sheets or covers, that had a connected glass dome covering the top, it reaching about two feet above the bed. On the bed laid a girl that was about Vanitas's age. She had the same color hair and same pasty complexion as him. Her eyes were closed giving the impression that she was sleeping, though Vanitas knew better. Every few seconds a green light would surround her then disappear.

"She is in a coma," Xemnas stated the obvious. "I'm trying to make her into her own person, not a puppet."

Vanitas gave a slight nod to indicate that he was still listening, but kept his gaze on the ill girl.

"You two have a lot in common." Vanitas looked up which Xemnas took as a signal to continue. "You both started without a face. You are both supposedly copies of another person. With this technology, I can make you both your own person, that way you aren't thought of as their dark clone."

"That's impossible. You can't separate me from Sora and Ventus! They will die!"

"I did it with this girl," Xemnas insisted forcefully. "I can do it with you."

Vanitas took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. "Why? Why you would you even attempt to make us whole?"

"Because you're helping." Xemnas placed a hand on the glass to add a little more power to the device. "She has helped as well by making sure Roxas didn't try to go after me."

Vanitas shook his head once again but this time in amusement. "Everyone will have a hard time deciding what to call Ventus once he regains his heart."

"The ones who knew him as Roxas will call him Roxas, and the ones who knows him as Ventus first will call him Ventus." Xemnas answered. "The ones who know him as both will most likely alternate between the two."

Vanitas regarded the girl in the glass confinement. "What about her? What will they call her?"

That was when Xemnas realized the boy didn't know her name. "Xion, if they remember her."

Vanitas kept his gaze on the girl as he muttered her name in amazement, "Xion..."

At that moment the door to the room opened with an unexpected messenger. "Xehanort wants us all in The Round Room," Xigbar snidely commented, then left the room just as abruptly.

The Superior sighed at the thought of another meeting. He placed a reassuring hand on Vanitas's shoulder and promised, "I'll tell you more at another time."

Vanitas accidentally replied, "Thank you, Terra."

* * *

 ** _Done with the first chapter! I will try to get the next chapters done but there are no guarantees._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile the others were showing Aqua around the newly remodeled Radiant Garden. Although everything wasn't fixed to how Aqua once remembered it, the Restoration Committee was close to being finish. There was only one place that needed to be modified, the Great Maw; a.k.a the area where Sora single-handedly fought 1,000 Heartless while his two companions was trapped at the entrance. It was such an important moment in the town's history that they have been debating about it for over a month now. It was finally decided two days ago they would wait until Sora came for a visit to make the final decision.

On the way to the debating area, Aqua ran into an old friend, to which she found out his new name, Stitch. "So this the place?" Aqua questioned the 'tour guides' as they finally reached their destination.

"It sure is!" King Mickey answered excitedly, but then became sad when he continued, "Gosh, if only Sora was here. . ."

"If only," a voice on one of the cliffs agreed. At the sound of the familiar voice, each one on the ground summoned their weapon or, in Stitch's case, brought it out. "Where is the young keyblade wielder?"

"Why should we tell you, Xehanort!"

The old keyblade master smiled viciously. "It doesn't matter. We will destroy you anyways!"

As if on cue, the Organization members appeared each with their hoods on, except for Vanitas. Vanitas had his arms crossed, unlike the others, and had a blank look on his face which, for some reason, looked paler. The look made the people on the ground think that he was waiting for something.

Stitch, however, thought Vanitas looked very similar to someone else he knew. He lowered his weapon as he took a handful of cautions steps forward. "Sora?" He questioned him.

Vanitas tensed up as all of the attention was on him now. But out of the blew he got of his pose and jumped down from where he was. He walked until he was in front of the experiment before he knelt in front him. Vanitas offered Stitch a smile that looked exactly like Sora's as his eyes change to his color. "Sorry buddy," Vanitas apologized in Sora's voice. "We can't talk right now, but I promise we will in the future."

"Vanitas!" Xehanort shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

Vanitas gave Stitch a wink before standing and turning to face his old master. His eyes were back to 'normal' and his voice was his again when he said, "I'm switching sides! There is no reason for me to work for you anymore!"

That comment just made Xehanort angrier. "Fool!" He shouted. He extended out his arm, his hand going into a claw-like position as darkness started to cover it. Vanitas grabbed at where his heart would have been as he was forced on the ground due to the pain he was feeling. "Did you forget I control your darkness?! I decide the pain you feel!"

Vanitas bowed his head, his eyes squeezed shut tightly to block the pain. He was moments away from-

 _Vanitas! You have to protect Sora's heart! We promised!_

Vanitas jerked his head up, keeping his eyes on Xehanort as he stood defiantly, absorbing the pain and getting ready to use it to his advantage. "I won't let you take Sora's heart!"

At that moment he pushed the darkness out of him with the previously extinct monsters known as Unversed. The Unversed surrounded him almost protectively as he was laid on the ground. Slowly, he started to disappear. He watched as the heroes fought against the enemy. He closed his eyes as sleep started to over take him.

 _I wish, I could have been a hero like they were._

 **The End**


End file.
